


Stay in Control

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Car Accidents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strained Friendships, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: (Rewrite of original)You have been going through hard times lately. Your little brother disappeared, your mother's prosthetic leg is having problems, you lost your uncle, and your favored cousin is still is jail. Your life is filled with struggle and getting into a car crash with a monster was the last thing you needed. To make things worse he said something about being soulmates. Thank the gods for family who understand magic and all its problems. With a guardian angel watching over you what else could go wrong?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. One Moment

You woke with a groan. Getting up in the morning was always your least favored part of the day. Checking the clock it read 7am. You flopped back down with a huff full planning on catching more z's.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"y/n time to get up. Rune will be back in a few minutes to take you to school. If your late again I swear I'll start making you pay rent!"

Your mother shouted through the door. Sitting up abruptly and started to get ready for the day. Mom did not make idle threats. A collage student living with her mother as her landlady could not afford to make their mom angry. Trowing on a pear of jeans, a pink t-shirt, and putting on your tom's you stepped out of your room.

"About time. I've already made breakfast so eat while you can. As soon as Rune is back from the gym, eaten, and changed your out. I heading down to the shop st get tings set up."

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome sweaty."

"Hey wheres Quin?"

"Lulu is going to take her and the others to school today them come help out."

"Right it's her turn today."

"Be ready to go! No slacking around, Ya hear!"

"Loud and clear mom."

"Good I'm off."

You lived in the two bedroom apartment above your mom's shop with your older cousin Rune. Rune was like the older sister you never head being to oldest of three. You had a little sister named Quin and a little brother named Frisk. Frisk had gone missing about a seven months ago everyone of your family members and all your friends helped in the search, but you never fund him. Four months ago the monsters surfaced. It was still so unreal to see living legends walking around your home town of Ebbot City.

Everyone knew about the child ambassador, but their name was not given out to keep them safe from the protesters. The government was working to pass laws giving monster basic rights. Knowing your government it was unlikely monsters would get any right within the next decade. Shaking your head you enter the living room/kitchen area of the apartment. The set up was nice enough for two single women with a working fridge, couch, an entertainment center, running water, and the basic furniture. The bathroom was spacious and clean.

Breakfast was eggs, bacon, and toast for you. Rune was allergic to wheat so all breads, pastas, and pastries was out of her diet. You lounged on the couch reading a book and waited. Rune came up the stairs and opened to door. Her fair flesh glistened with sweat, long raven hair pulled back into a pony tail, her chest rose and fell. Rune's body could be classified as bombshell, but she could care less even with 8 pack abs and a body anyone would kill for. Sometimes you wished to have a body like hers than remembered all the work she puts into keeping her body is shape. You where very happy being a couch potato who occasionally went out for a jog or walk in the park on nice days.

Rune's body was also her way of coping with the grief of loosing her father nearly seven years ago. That and becoming a workaholic with two jobs and being a collage student. Rune finished all her studies last year and now only had two jobs tell she could find work in one of her chosen fields. There was not much need for scientists or veterans in Ebbot City. Rune had completely given up on being a scientist and had gone back to school for a teaching degree in biology, anatomy, and mathematics. Rune did not want to be a teacher, but had to do something with her life. She was already 33 years old while you just turned 22 and where in your last year of collage.

"Hey y/n, ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Bacon and eggs?"

"Yup."

"Cool I'll eat after a quick shower. Would you do me a favor and dish up a plant for me and put a banana on it as well?"

"No problem."

"Thank's," Rune entered her room, grabbed some clean cloths, and entered the bathroom to shower.

She always closed her door and you never pried. Rune once referred to her room as her den. You got the hint that it was her only safe haven. Rune washed up and was out in fifteen minutes. She devoured the food and drank a gallon jug of water dry. No mater the season Rune always wore long sleeves. Today's outfit was grey jeans, a black turtle neck, black gloves, her signature black combat boots, and her favored white denim jacket. She had braided her long straight hair and it just laid flat. Your unnameable curls where forced back into a messy bun.

"You do know it's summer right?"

"y/n I'm well aware what season it is."

"Then why cover up so much flaunt your gifts," You stated.

"I'm faltered you find me attractive, but it is nothing to be proud of. My body is only a tool to be used. To have the capability of success I need the full range of Mobility. Also it's just my coping mechanism. No one else flaunts theirs and nether will I."

"Rune your an idiot."

"Why thank you honey. I really try to act stupid so others may speak with one such as I," biting sarcasm filled Rune's voice.

You grinned as she shook her head. She grabbed her keys off the counter and looked at you exactly.

"Shall we?"

"Lead the OH mighty Amazon," You bowed and picked up you backpack.

"Knock it off," Rune grabbed her glasses and put then on.

"You know you love it," you teased and poked her arm.

Rune's violet eye's regarded you with a fake glare as she failed to hide her growing grin. Shaking her head she turned away from you and walked down the stairs. You where average height between 5'4 and 5'5. Rune on the other hand was just plain tall standing at 6ft even, but with the boots she always wore she was more like 6'1 to 6'3 depending on the heel.

You followed her down the stairs to the back of the shop. 

"Bye mom!"

"See ya later aunt Amy."

"What are you to still doing here? Get! Get! Y/n can't be late!"

"Don't worry She won't be," Rune laughed and exited the building.

"Love you," you called as you ran out being chased by flying wooded spoon.

You mother appeared in the doorway, bent over to pick her wooden spoon up, and waved goodbye to you both. You waved black and got into Runes black truck. She started the engine and pulled out of the back lot.

"So witch building today?"

"English."

"Oh fun. Good luck with that. Never was my best subject."

"Your a straight A student."

"Correction, was a straight A student. I barely passed my english glass with and A. Long nights of very little sleep and study where my only salvation. What's your study habit?"

"Ugh..."

"y/n you really need to study for school."

"Don't start Rune. Mom always nags me about it."

"She means well. Just like I do. Unlike your mother though I have spent almost a decade in collage."

"You served seven years in the military."

"Correction, seven years in the Army. I had to pay for collage some how."

"I though aunt Gene payed for your collage."

"Nope. I moved out at 18 and never looked back. She flatly refused to pay for my collage."

"Why? Your her favored."

"Correction, was her favored. As her eldest she expected me to take over the farm and work the land like she did and her mother before her and her father before her and his father before him. That farm have been in the family for at least six generation."

"Wow. I knew it had been three but not six. That's a long time."

Rune let out a heavy sigh and pulled to a stop at the red light.

"Yes it is a long time. It's also a Legacy one of her children will have to take on. I have no intention of managing that farm. Far to many memories are in that place."

"Rune?

"Yeah?"

"If you don't take over the farm who will."

"I don't know. Ether Cerise or Love I guess. Though Cerise is still in prison and Love is only seven years old. Nether one can take over right now."

"How long dose Cerise have left? It's been almost five years."

"Three weeks from today. The day she gets discharged I have to go sign for her and keep an eye on her for six months before she is free to go around on her own."

"Wasn't she only supposed to serve two years in prison."

"Yes, but you know Cerise. Always looking for fight. She completely lost it after dad died. As a junior in high school she abandoned all her good friend, joined the bad crowed, smuggled drugs, broke into homes, became a gang member!"

Rune shouted, speeding up, hands clenching the steering wheels, knuckles turned white, and her teeth clenched. You braced yourself.

"Rune! Slow down!"

"Sorry y/n," Rune eased up on the speed.

"It's alright. Ugh... so why was Cerise thrown into prison?"

"She got busted the day after graduation. Sentenced to two short years, but of course she had to go and start a riot not once but three FUCKING times!!! Sorry y/n, could we talk about something else? My middle sister always makes me hot under the collar."

"Sure thing... nice sunny day."

"... heh. HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH... ugh... thanks y/n, your a gem. You and your mother have been more like a family to me for the past several years far more than... my mom that's for sure."

"Yeah, get your head out of that dark place. Mom and me will always be here for you if needed."

"Much obliged. Just like you have my back I will always have yours. If you ever need anything. And I do mean any thing. You can always come to me. What ever it is I'll try to help in what ever way I can. Now, we'er here. Get going or you'll be late."

Rune pulled up to the curb to let you out.

"No problem and Thanks."

You grabbed your pack, slinging it over your onto your back, you ran off to class waving good bye to Rune.

"Bye Rune."

"See ya later y/n."

Rune pulled away and went back to the Flower Cafe to start her shift. You made it to class on time. Taking out your books, a pen, and some paper you took notes on your teachers lecture. English class lasted an hour and a half then you went to math, science, lunch, and creative writing. You where only taking creative writing to get a brake from your harder studies. School ended at 2:30pm. You walked out of the building to see Rune waiting for you. You got in the passenger side, closed the door, and buckled up.

"Afternoon y/n."

"Hey been a while."

"Oh hush. Alright lets get back so you can start your shift."

"We have half an hour to kill. Why not go do something fun?"

"Because your mother would kill me. We are going back to the shop and that's final young lady."

"Kill joy."

"Call me what ever you want. I can take it."

Rune slowed to a stop at the red light. Looking to the side you saw a bunny monster cross the street. You stared not with disgust, but pure curiosity. The light turned green and the truck started moving again.

"Ever wonder what it's like to be a monster?"

"That's an unusual question y/n. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curios I guess."

"Careful what you wish cousin."

"Why? I can wish what ever I want. Besides I don't actually want to be a monster, I just wanted to know if you did."

"I will admit I've never liked being a human. It's a good thing I am not a normal one or I would have done something crazy by now. To answer your other question as to why. Well you know what I am and what I can do. Most people can't grant wishes, but I'm the exemption to that rule. As you already know."

"Your a mage I get it. Or are you a witch? What was the difference again?"

"A mage is a human born with magic. A witch is a type of mage."

"What are the types of mages?"

"Witch, Warlock, Wizard, Sorcerer, Enchanter, Alchemist, and Magician are the basic types."

"That's a lot of different types of mage. What the difference between them?"

"A witch is basically an apothecary or healer with a connection to nature. A warlock is a warrior with elemental abilities or the ability to create weapons of pure magic. A wizard specializes in the use of spells and potions. A sorcerer is a mage with telekinetic or telepathic abilities they also are good with elements and ranged combat. An enchanter is someone who specializes in transformation, curses, and binding magical propitiates to object or people. An Alchemist is the scientist of the mage world they study the outcome, events, and processes of magic and everything that deals with magic. A magician is a trickster or entertainer."

"You know a lot about this."

"I've been studding everything I can get my hands on about magic and all related subjects."

"Which kind of mage are you?"

"I'm actually more of a well rounded mage. I have dabbled in every type of field a mage can go into. But If I really thing about it I'm probability a mix of a, enchanter, alchemist, and sorcerer. I'm alright as a wizard and as of witch. I have no interest in being a magician."

"What about being a warlock?"

"That is my mother. I am not keen on being the same ting she is. However If ever needed I can create weapons. Mother is a master of her elements."

"Wow. What about the rest of your family."

"Love and Echo are two young to tell. If Cerise ever practiced she would make a very good witch. She has a natural aptitude for healing. I'm actually hoping to convince her to go to school to become a doctor."

"Really?"

"When she was ten years old, I was home for a brief visit, she told me she wanted to be a doctor. She made me promise to help her become one if me frowned on it. Which mother dose."

"Aunt Gene can be harsh sometimes."

"Mother is blunt to a fault, has specific expectations, and dose not like anyone to challenge her. That is one of the biggest reasons I left."

"It must be hard."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Back to the monster's how are things going for them?"

"Last week a law was passed giving monsters the right to own property among other tings. Their also able to convert their currency into money."

"What is their currency?"

"Pure gold coins."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. Monster's are rich."

"Wow. Maybe I should find a Monster to date."

"PHHH!!! y/n, your hilarious."

"Or better yet maybe you should."

"Me?"

"Yes you Rune."

"OH no! Not me."

"What are you raciest or something."

"Y?/N!!! HELL NO!!! I'm not good with relationships. I've never even had a date before."

Your teasing smirk fell. This was new information. You had always assumed Rune had at least had a boyfriend or girlfriend back in high school or something.

"Your kidding. What about high school?"

"Not asked once and after it was over I went straight into the army. No time for love when your fight for your life."

"Collage?"

"Asked a few times, but turned them all down was not interested in anyone."

"Okay you really need to get out more. Your 33 year old and never had a relationship."

"I'm fine alone. I like being alone."

"No dice. Next time we go to the bar together I'm hooking you up with a date."

"y/n..."

"NOPE! Not getting out of this one. I don't care stubborn you are I'm determined."

"Very well, I'll humor you, but I doubt it will change anything."

"Like hell it wont. You have me as your matchmaker. I'll definitely find you someone. Have you at least had a one night stand?"

Rune's face turned beat red. It was all the answer you needed. Rune's red face turned to look at you. You locked eyes for a second before you felt the crash. In the brief moment Rune had took her eyes off the road the light had turned red, a red convertible sped down the opposite road, and the front end of the car met the driver side of the truck. The truck was sent on it's side, the convertible flipped over the truck, and you felt a buzzing sensation as violet light protected out from harm.

You where bruised and battered, but otherwise okay.

Looking over to your left you screamed out Rune's name at the sight of her mangled body covered in her own blood. 

The last thing Rune saw before she blacked out was that you where safe.


	2. Healing Hands

Your vision blacked out while your head spun. As your head cleared all the aches from impact hit you in one go. Groaning you looked around with spotty sight. Everything was on it's side. 

'Things could have been worse if Rune-'

Your thought cut off as you fully remembered what happened meer moments ago. Head snapping to your left you looked up and saw the bloodied and unconscious form of Rune.

"RUNE!"

You shouted and tried to reach for her but your arms where pined to your side. With a lot of shifting around you managed to get your left arm free. Once free your left hand touched Rune face.

The right side of her head was completely slit open from the crown of her head, down the forehead, over the eye, the crack ended barely at the end of her right cheekbone. Rune's very skull had been slit open. Along with a lot of blood you could actually see part of her brain.

You where unable to speak let alone scream. As you stared the driver side door was ripped off it's hinges. The face of death himself stood over the pare of you.

"NO! Don't take her from me!"

You shouted not wanting to lose your cousin. 

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU HUMAN!"

"Oh."

You realized after the skeleton spoke he was a monster. His skull was also slit with a much smaller crack. Red glowing liquid leaked out of his wound. With careful strength he ripped the seatbelt off Rune and managed to get her out after also ripping the steering wheel out.

He let your sight for a moment before you felt the very truck picked up and righted. Braking the handle off the door he forced it open. With care he got you out and a safe distance before the truck went up in flames. He placed you down near where Rune laid unmoving on the ground.

Now seeing her fully her injury's where worse than you imagined. Besides from the head wound you could tell the bones in her left arm where broken possible shattered. Her entire left side had to be badly damaged as she was the impact point of the crash.

"Rune!"

You stumbled over to her feeling lightheaded and sick to you stomach. Kneeling down next to her your hands trembled as you gently toughed the left side of her face. Her glasses where gone lost in the wreckage Her favorite white jacket stained with dirt and her own blood. 

If not for her shielding you with her magic this could have been you.

"Oh Rune," your voice wobbled as your lips trembled.

"HUMAN THIS IS NOT THE TIME To MOURN. IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE WE MUST ACT NOW."

The skeleton bent down to pick Rune up. Panicking you slapped his hands away.

"No don't touch her! She could bleed out!"

"HUMAN SHE WITH BLEED OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. STOP GETTING IN THE WAY AND LET ME GET HER SOMEWHERE SAFE."

The skeleton picked Rune up anyway and started to walk away from the crash sight. The area of the crash was near the outer parts of town. Rune liked to take the shortcuts through the back roads as she knew nearly ever inch of the city. No one had seen the crash nor would they report it. This was monster territory. That fact made you stick close to the extremely tall skeleton as several a few monster's glared your way.

You followed the skeleton down five blocks making rights and lefts having trouble keeping up with his long strides do to sore muscles. You looked around at the shabby houses and realized just how bad the living conditions of the monster's really was.

"UNDYNE OPEN UP!"

The skeleton had walked up to the door of a house while you where distracted. You followed behind him hesitantly not really sure what to do. You where still badly shaken from the car crash.

"UNDYNE! OPEN! UP!"

With each punctuation he kicked the door. Not long after the door flew open and reviled a tall fish woman with blue scales, long red hair, yellow eyes, and shark teeth. You gulped at the sight of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO You want... Papyrus why are you holding a dead human?"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD YET. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY. I'M COMING IN."

The skeleton named Papyrus shoved pasted the fish known as U dune into her home. The dish watched him go then seemed to notice you shaking in your boots. She leveled you with a glare.

"What do you want HUMAN?"

She hissed her words making you shake harder. Pointing pasted her to where Papyrus disappeared with Rune you spoke as clearly as possible.

"That's my cousin."

"Oh. Well you can't come in. NO humans allowed."

"SHUT UP AND LET THE SMALLER HUMAN IN. I NEED HER."

"WHY!"

"SO SHE CAN PAY FOR DAMAGING MY CAR!"

"OH that makes sense. Get in here pipsqueak."

With out a word you entered the monsters den.

The set up of the place was normal. Nothing fancy stood out and it looked a lot like your own home. Your not exactly sure what you expended, but the monster's home to be so similar to yours was not it.

Papyrus had place Rune on the dinning table.

"NOT ON THE TABLE!"

"THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE TO PUT HER. NOW WHERE'S YOUR BONDED?"

"Alphys is at work."

"SHIT! WELL WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE DO. THIS HUMAN IS BLEEDING OUT AND WE NEED TO SAVE HER."

"HOW? I don't know anything about human body's. What are we supposed to do."

"Go to the hospital."

You suggested like any sane person would. Both monsters turned on you and shouted no.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO CONTAIN THIS ISSUE. I WILL NOT ALLOW WORD OF THIS TO GET OUT."

"What do you want me to do Papyrus?"

"GO TO THE SEEN AND GET RID OF ANY EVIDENCE. WE MUST CONTAIN THIS ACCIDENT."

"ON IT!"

Undyne rushed out the door and sprinted in the direction of the crash. You watched it happen confused. Turning back to Papyrus you watched as a green glow surrounded his gloved hands. He place his hand on Runes head wound.

You had seen that kind of glow before. Cerise had used it on you when both of you where kids to heal up your scraped knee. She had called it healing magic.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S THIS IS CALLED?"

Papyrus's head snapped in your direction. Apparently you muttered the name out loud. 

"Ugh..."

You couldn't think of an answer. His red pinpricks of light in his empty sockets bor a hole into you. Looking away you could not maintain eye contact.

"Lucky guess?"

He obviously did not believe your words. You shifted around and thought about calling your mom. Taking out your phone you started to dial.

"HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Papyrus snapped making you pause.

"I'm calling my mom."

"NO YOUR NOT."

"Look Mr. Skeleton my mom is expecting both me and Rune back at the shop in less than half and hour. We both had jobs there. If I don't call her or at least sens her a text she is going to call or come looking for us or both. She hates us being late and will notice us not showing up at all."

"FINE THEN TELL HER YOUR SICK OR SOMETHING AND CAN'T MAKE IT TO WORK."

"That's not going to work. Me and Rune live in the apartment above the shop."

"WHAT!"

"I have to tell her the truth. She won't say anything. I swear, but she might try to come get Rune and me."

"NO. NO MORE HUMANS. TWO IS FAR TO MANY."

"It can't be helped. Besides she can help. My mom is a retired nurses."

"FINE TELL THIS MOTHER OF YOURS. BUT BE WARNED HUMAN. IF WORD OF THIS INDECENT GETS YOU NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOUR BODIES."

"S-sure thing."

You called you mom and made to go outside.

"STAY WHERE I CAN SEE YOU."

You stayed in the living room. This Papyrus character really had a short fuse. Your mom picked up on the third ring.

"Y/N WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S ALMOST 3PM YOUR LATE!!!"

You held the phone away from your ear expecting her to blow up. Her voice volume rivaled that of Papyrus who could clearly here her speaking. Placing it next to your ear you answered the question.

"Rune and I got into a car accident. We found help, but things don't look good for Rune."

"... **WHAT!!! Where are you? I'm coming over**."

You looked at Papyrus.

"I'm not sure where we are."

"MONSTER DISTRICT, HOUSE 216, PENNY RD."

"Where in house 216, Penny rd, in the monster District. Mom please keep this quiet."

"Oh I'll keep quiet alright. But tye moment I'm in that house I'm chewing out and scum who hurt one of my girls."

Your mother hug up after declaration. You where left alone with the skeleton. He was focused on Rune. Red drops of sweet ran down his skull and bone brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"SHUT UP HUMAN! I NEED CONCENTRATION."

Him snapping at you made you nervous. He looked puzzled and frustrated with Rune. A while later Undyne entered the house. She looked pleased with herself.

"Got every thing taken care of. Looks like there never was a accident. Ugh... Papyrus why are you scowling?"

"BECAUSE! THIS HUMAN IS NOT HEALING RIGHT. IT'S LIKE HER BODY IS REJECTING MY HEALING MAGIC. HER WOUNDS WON'T CLOSE UP."

"WHAT? That's not good. If she dies-"

"SHE WON'T!"

Papyrus snapped.

"Hey don't get mad at me I'm trying to help you out."

"FINE. YOUR VERY HELPFUL. NOW HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT."

"FINE!"

Undyne approached her kitchen table and tried to help out as best she could. Their combined efforts did nothing to improve Rune's health. The monsters where interrupted by pounding on the door. It was Undyne who opened it reviling your mother. Being a natural born red head she had a furry temper. 

"Where is Rune"

"Who the hell are you?"

Your mother walked past Undyne much to her surprise. 

"Name's Amy Jackson. Mother of y/n and aunt of Rune. HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! RUNE!!!"

Your mother spotted Rune she all but ran over the the table. Pulling out a chair, climbed up, and gave Rune a once over.

"She needs to got to a hospital right now."

"NO!"

"Look! I get why you want to keep this secret, but if she dies the protesters with have a far bigger story."

"No hospitals," Undyne stood next to Papyrus supporting his side.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"What about aunt Shade?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she a surgeon?"

"Well she was... That is actually not a bad idea y/n."

"Who is Shade?"

"My sister in laws little sister. If you want to avoid the press she's your best bet. Now help me get Rune to my car and watch her head."

Papyrus did as told without question. Undyne and you followed you to the Amy to the car. Your mother's blue van was in the driveway. She opened the side door and Papyrus set Rune on the ground and went to get inside.

"What do you think your doing? I'm not taking you."

"WITHOUT ME SHE WILL DIE. I'M COMING NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY."

"Fine, but my van can only hold one monster of your size and hight. The fish stick stays."

"HEY!"

"UNDYNE I NEED YOU TO CALL MY BROTHER AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED."

"Papyrus that's a terrible idea. He is going to flip out. He may be a useless piece of shit, but him losing it make him more dangerous than King Asgore!"

"JUST TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED,"

"AND WHAT DO I TELL HIM WHEN HE TRY'S TO FIND YOU! HUH!"

"Tell his brother to go to the Flower Cafe and ask for Lulu. She knows where to find me. She can tell him the location of the farm. He just needs to mention my name. Now y/n get it where off."

You got in the front passenger seat and closed the door. As soon as your seatbelt was on your mother pulled out of the drive and booked it to the Drake Farm. The trip took nearly took and hour and a half with your mother speeding.

You had made sure to call ahead so everything was ready by the time you arrived. When the van screeched to a stop outside the main house both Aunt Gene and Aunt Shade stood there. Gene is a tall fair skinned women with long grey hair, cold violet eyes, and dressed in farm clothing. Shade is of average hight, had short black hair, has hate filled black eyes, and had her daughter Echo perched on her hip. Echo was as pail as her mother with long black hair and large grey eyes.

"A monster?"

Shade questioned with a her hatred filling her tone. She had never liked monsters and wanted nothing to do with them. She didn't want them all dust however. Gene glanced down at her sister.

"He's a guest."

"Y/n you take Echo and watch that thing. Gene bring Rune in back. Amy I'll need you help."

"Sure thing. So what can we do.?"

"Check her first then stitch her up."

"Got it."

You watched the women take Rune into the house. Echo held onto you as she stared up at Papyrus. In all the time you had spent with Echo she had never once smiled or cried. She seemed completely emotionless the complete opposite of her volatile mother.

"Hey you can't go in there!"

Papyrus ignored you and entered the house ducking to get through the door. You quickly followed behind him. He had stopped in the middle of the front entrance. To the left was the living room, to the right the kitchen and dinning area, ahead of him was a set of stairs leading up to the second story, and beside was the hall way that led to the back section of the house. Papyrus turned to look at you.

"WHICH WAY DID THEY G"

"I can't tell you. They need privacy to help Rune."

"TAKE ME YO THEM NOW!"

"No!"

Before your shouting match could start a women named Mary entered through the kitchen door. She dropped her bucket of fresh veggies and openly gaped at the sight of a tall skeleton standing in the middle of the main House.

"Good God what is that!"

"Aunt Mary this is Papyrus. Papyrus this is Mrs. Mary Phang. She's the mother on one of my little sister's friends."

"I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS. I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THOSE HUMANS TOOK MY SOULMATE!!!"

Papyrus shouted in you face making you flinch. Mary regained her composers and marched right up to Papyrus and yanked him by the scarf so he was looking her in the eye. She is a beautiful Hispanic lady only four feet tall, wavy dark brown hair, golden skin, and light teal eyes.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Mary's tone brooked no argument.

"I can handle myself Mary."

"That's AUNT Mary you y/n."

"Sorry aunt Mary."

"Much better. Now what do you mean by soulmate?"

Mary let go of Papyrus when she turned to snap at you. Turning back to the Skeleton she crossed her arms. You had no idea a skeleton could blush, but there is was a bright red glow on the white cheek bones.

"I SAID NO SUCH THING."

"Yes you did."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did to."

"DID NOT!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"YOU TOTALLY DID."

You skirted the perimeter of the room getting around the arguing pair. Quietly walking up the stairs you stopped at the banister. You set Echo down and watched the argument from a safe distance.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"HUMAN YOUR ASKING FOR ME TO KILL YOU."

"I'd like to see you try."

"VERY WELL."

Papyrus took an aggressive stance. You griped the banister and watched.

"... what?"

Mary was taken aback.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Papyrus's eye sockets filled with a red glowing mist. Scarlet flames burned and licked the sides of his skull and many gagged bones where summoned.

"OH SHIT!!!"

Mary ran and dodged behind the wall connecting the kitchen and the hall. The bones impaled the wall going almost all the way through. Mary let out a cry of shock. You where frozen in place as Papyrus shot more bones and started to advance on the doorway to the kitchen. He was only stopped by something grabbing onto his leg.

"THE HELL?"

"ECHO!"

You yelled as you recognized the little bundle of a grey jumper and black hair. Papyrus lifted his leg to try and stake the toddler off.

"NO! Don't!"

You shouted as you sprinted down the stairs. Well tried to anyway. Your muscles where still sore from the crash.

"TINY HUMAN GET OFF"

"No."

"LET GO."

"No."

"Please don't hurt her! Echo is only three years old."

"I WON'T HURT THE TINY HUMAN IF YOU GET HER OFF MY LEG HUMAN."

"Okay."

When you went to grab Echo your hands passed right through her. Your eyes widened as you tried again with the same results. Echo was surrounded by a grey glow. She was making it impossible for you to touche her. 

"IS SHE USING MAGIC?"

"Of course not."

Your lied through your teeth knowing the Drakes would have you hide if you let their secret slip. Papyrus was not convinced by your lie. He studied Echo and picked her up holding her at arms length by her pits. He completely forgot about Mary in favor of the little mage in his arms.

"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO TIME MAGE?"

"Up. UP."

Echo reached out her arms wanting to sit on Papyrus's shoulders. The skeleton looked her over before caving to her desire. Her large innocent eyes won his over as her faintly blushed at her cuteness. 

Instead of puting her on his shoulders he held her against his chest plat. Echo snuggled in and closed her eyes. She fell asleep withing moment's. Your jaw dropped. Echo never got comfortable with stranger's. She only fell asleep like that in Rune's arms.

"She... she likes you. Well I'll be..."

"Mr. Papyrus."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh. She's asleep," you scolded.

"What Do You Want Human?"

"Let's start over. If Echo likes you you can't be all dick."

"Hey!"

"Papyrus you deserved that after trying to kill aunt Mary," you spoke up.

"I Suppose Your Right."

"How about I make you some food to patch things up. You kids go sit down in the living room and watch tv while I cook."

"I Don't Know."

"Papyrus go sit down," you pushed the skeleton.

He dis not budge and inch. He looked at you with a raised brow.

"Mary is the best cook in the universes. You are not depriving me of her food," you sassed.

Papyrus did not say a work, but he complied and sat down on the couch. You plopped down on the opposite side of the couch and turned to TV on.

"Do You Have Monster Cable?"

"No."

Papyrus grumbled as you turned tried to change the channel. You groaned as you remembered that the TV in the living room was permanently stuck on the discovery channel. You sat with Papyrus in silence as both of you got absorbed in a documentary about Ancient Egyptian Ruins.


	3. Stable Condition

It had been an hour sense aunt Mary had started to make food. The documentary was a two hour program so you where entertained. As you watched the TV your thoughts wondered to Rune. She had saved you in the crash by placing a shield around you. She had not protected herself.

Rune acted in a slit second. Just a moment had been enough for everything to happen. You shuddered at the though. Life could be over in an instant. 

Shaking your head of darker things you tried to look on the bright side. Both of you where alive and more or less in one place. The skeleton next to you shifted around a little. Echo had fallen asleep in his lap making it impossible for him to get up without waking the tiny human. Echo looked so peaceful tucked into the crook of the skeletons arms. It mad you smile seeing something so quite. Luckily he was to focused on the TV to pay any attention to you or else he would he glaring at you.

"Foods ready," Mary yelled from the kitchen.

"Be right there," you called back.

"FOOD?"

"Mary said she was going to make food remember?"

"YES OF COURSE I DO."

"Volume. You don't want to wake Echo."

"I Know That. Leave Me Alone Human."

The more time you spent with this skeleton the less he scared you. Papyrus was very goos with Echo reviling a soft spot for kids. He followed you as you left the living room for the kitchen. Mary had set the table and put three place settings out.

"Heh looks like someone is a favorite of Echo. Here let me take her so you can eat."

"I Would Give The Tiny Human To You But She Will Not Let Me Go," Papyrus replied quickly not letting Mary take Echo.

"Oh of course. I understand. It's not like you want to keep her close to you. Right?"

"Exactly."

Mary teased Papyrus as she grinned at him. You smiled and sat down. Papyrus and Mary sat down not long after. Papyrus was pleasantly surprised at just how good the food was. He would never admit it out loud but Mary was a far better cook than himself.

One of the doors from down the hall past the stairs slammed shut. A very angry looking Gene stormed into the room her face a mask surrounded by storm clouds. She sat down at the table in a heap.

"Gene? Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Would you like some food?"

"Yes."

Mary got up to get your aunt some grub. Gene looked very tired a hand rubbed her face. If it was possible she looked a few years older as if she had literally given some of her life force away. Concerned for her heath you asked what was wrong.

"Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate Aunt Gene."

"No."

"Please don't leave me in the dark. Rune is practically my sister."

Violet embers flashed your way. For a brief moment all of Gene's anger and... was that regret... It was all directed st you. Letting out a sigh Gene placed her face in her hands. Rubbing her eyes she spoke.

"Rune is stable."

"Really?"

"Shade is stitching her up."

"Then she will live?"

"Yes... but..."

"What is it?"

Gene finally looked at you fully. Her eyes looked at the faces of everyone in the room. They landed on the skull of Papyrus. Her stair was intense and flashed with so many emotions it was impossible to read anything. Reaching out her left hand she offered a shake.

"We are not introduced."

"I'm Papyrus."

"Gene. Gene Drake."

Papyrus shook Gene's offered hand. Releasing the shake Gene studied him with open curiosity. She took in his sharp features, the scar over his left eye socket, and the sharp teeth.

"Your impressive looking."

The unexpected compliment made his chest puff out. You remained silent a little sower Gene had diligently changed the subject.

"But your broken."

Papyrus looked taken aback. Gene looked at him with a small amount of sympathy. He was not sure how to respond to Her statement. Mary placed a plate of food in front of Gene then took her seat.

"Rune is broken to."

"What?"

Papyurs asked confused.

"That's my fault."

Gene ignored his comment and continued.

"Aunt Gene what are you talking about," you asked.

"Papyrus."

Gene ignored you and looked to Papyrus.

"Yes?"

"Take care of my daughter."

"What Do You Mean?"

Gene only smiled and gave him a meaningful look. Slowly a red blush spread across his skull. Gene's eye's crinkled with amusement.

"She is pure."

Now Papyrus entire skull was blood red. It took you a moment before you caught on. When you dis you started to laugh. Mary grinned at the skeleton and wiggled her eye browns.

"Well looks like Gene has just chooses who her first son is going to be. Good luck Papyrus. Your going to need it with the Drake family."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Shade appeared in the door way. You spit out your water at the sight of her. Aunt Shade had blood stained on her grey shirt, pants, and hands. Her short black hair was a mess and her black eyes burned with hate.

"Give me my daughter!!!"

Shade marched forward to grab her kid. Gene stopped Shade dead in her tracks with a glare. A deep rumble vibrated from within Gene's chest. Shade dropped eye contact with Gene quickly.

"Go wash up."

"Yes sister," pure venom dripped from Shades voice.

"What's the matter with her?"

Amy questioned as Shade stormed pasted her. Gene settled back into her chair and started eating.

"Mom! How is Rune?"

"She'll live y/n, but not without scars. She is stable and expected to be out of it for a few day's. I'll need to call her night job and let them know she had an accident on her way home for a family emergency."

Amy nodded at Papyrus letting him know she would keep her word and keep what really happened a secret. Papyrus nodded back showing his appreciation. 

"What will happen to her? How long will she be down? How bad is she?"

"One question at a time hon. Your worse than Quin. Rune will stay on the farm the next week to heel and get her straight up. After that We can bring her back to the shop for another week of rest. How long she will be out will depend on her ability to heel. Lucky for Rune Shade is a certified surgeon. All her bad injuries have been mended. However with her head completely split open like it was there may be some problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Gene... May I?"

"Y/n deserves the truth."

"Well you see Y/n... It is possible for Rune to have lost all of her memory. Luckily her brain was not damaged, but it was exposed for a time. Rune might not ever be the same. It is also possible she will be blind in her right eye. Her skull spit through the right eye. There are a lot of things that could be wrong with Rune."

"What?"

"Well how about some food. Amy?"

"Yes PLEASE. Thank you Mary."

"No problem."

"Mom please don't change the subject."

"My darling girl there is not much else I can say about Rune. She will live most luckily with serious head trauma."

"Then how come I'm not like this! We where in her truck together. That should have been me!"

"Oh y/n..."

Amy got up from her seat at the table to give you a hug. You held onto her and sobbed hard. You knew why you got off with only burses it was because Rune shielded you.

"Rune protected you dear. Your practily her little sister. Heh heh heh..."

The room was filled with a quiet sadness. No one wanted to brake it. Everyone sat down and ate in silence. What broke the silence was a phone ringing. Papyrus gave Echo to Gene and exuded himself to answer the call. With him out of the room and having stepped outside for privacy Gene looked at you with burning eyes a fain violet glow filled them.

"She uses a shield."

It was a statement not a question. You nodded your head and looked way from her gaze.

"This Papyrus?"

"He was the one that crashed into us. I'm not sure who's fault it was."

"What happened after?"

"After the crash Papyrus ripped the door off and pulled both of us out. He did not seem to bs hurt to bad. He took us to his house and use green healing magic on Rune. He was frustrated and mentioned something about it not working. Them mom bought us here."

"I see."

"Y/n you forgot to mention his fish friend."

"Oh right, her."

"Fish?"

"Yeah, a blue scaled fish monster with flaming red hair. It was her house he brought us to and it was her who cleaned up the accident sight."

"Hum... I'll call Jack."

"What do you need with my husband?"

"He's a mechanic."

"So what."

"He can repair the truck and car. We'll have them brought here for repairs."


	4. Stitches

The next three days Rune slept day and night. You stayed by her side as much as you could hoping she would wake up soon. School was boring and hiding your soreness was impossible. You made up a story about your mom making you lift 50lb bags of flower which is something you had been forced to so in the past. 

After a rather loud argument with his brother over the phone Papyrus had to leave the farm. He stated he would be back in a few days. Gene promised to keep Papyrus updated on both Rune's conditions and the repairs to his car. When Jack came home to find two recked cars in his garage he literally cried.

"What did you do to these poor beasties!"

"Rune got into an accident with a monster."

"Shade you tell Gene I'm not working on this disaster for free!"

"Tell her yourself."

"Shade! You better pass my message on or else all tell her where you where last friday night."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I've got nothing to lose."

"Your son or you wife."

"Mary doesn't care and Atlas is living with Amy and Lulu during the school week. You can't threaten me ya witch."

"No good back water hill billy cowboy."

"This 'cowboy' happens to be a master mechanic and wood worker. Your just a good for nothing waste of space."

Needless to say Shade stormed out of Jack's shop. You had been with in the room when they argued and barely contained a snicker. Jack looked at you.

"You where with Rune right?"

"Yeah."

"Has anyone even bothered to look you over?"

"Well..."

"Come on. I'm no nurse or doctor but Mary is pretty good at patching you wounds."

"Thanks."

Jack led you to his kitchen where Mary gave you a once over. Just because you did not have any mushrooms didn't mean you had not been badly bruised. Mary wrapped up your bruised ribs and gave you three pain medication.

"Sorry it's not more hon. There's not much else I do. Unlike your family I don't really have magic. Nether dose Jack here."

"If only Cerise was out of prison. Her natural talent is healing magic. It's a shame she's not here," Jack grumbled.

"We all know she brought on herself," Mary turned to him.

"Well I've got to get going. Thanks again," you smile as you left them alone.

"Take care."

That had taken place yesterday. It was fun to think about Shade getting put in her place. You could barely stand the women as she was one of the most racist people you had ever met. She was also not the biggest fan of your mothers relationship with her girlfriend Lulu. If not for Gene puting her in her place all the time some one would have killed Shade by now most likely your mom.

You ran your let hand through Rune's black hair brushing some strands out of her face. The surgery preformed by Shade had sewn up the split on her face. Currently the entire right half of Rune's face was rapped in bandages leaving her nose out for breathing. Rune had a few other areas bandaged up. Even with Shade's stitching and mending capabilities there was only so much the combined effort of magic and skill could.

Tears slipped out of the corner of your eye's. You could not help but feel this was your fault. If not for you Rune would be fine. She would have saved herself. She would be up and moving around.

"Oh Rune... What I wouldn't give to change places with you."

You rested you head on her chest and quietly cried over her. You felt her stir and your head shot up. You scanned her body for more movements. She shifted and slowly her left dull eye opened.

"Rune!"

You hugged her. She felt her winse and reliced her emedietly.

"Sorry! Your awake."

You where exided to be here for her wake up. Rune looked at you blankly. Her violets eyes dull and near lifeless. She struggled to sit up.

"Here let me," you helped her sit up.

"Y/n?"

"You remember?"

"My head," Rune lifted her left arm and rubbed her temple. 

"Why is the room pitch black? Where are we? What's..."

Rune asked questions and found the right side of her head bandaged. You realized from her first questions that Rune could not see at all.

"Rune it's noon. The sun is high in the sky. We are at the farm and in your old room. You really can't see me?"

You waved your hand in front of her face. Her left eye's pupil was dilated to the smallest point. You took out your phone and flashed the flashlight in her eye. Rune recoiled and covered her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL Y/N!!!"

"Good you can see that."

"OF course I can see you blinding me with a fucking flashlight."

"Well you couldn't see my hands waving two inches from your face."

"Could you close the blinds? It's to bright."

"Sure thing," You closed the blinds making the room as dark as possible.

Slowly Rune uncovered her good eye and squinted.

"So can you see?"

"Barely, everything is so dark and fuzzy. My head hurts just trying to focus. There's a pounding pressure behind my eyes."

"Not surprising. You did hit your head on the steering wheel pretty hard."

"How long have I been out. My throat is dry," Her voice rasped.

"Oh right. Here have some water," You handed her a cup of water and helped her guided it to her lips.

"Thanks," Rune said after she had downed all the water.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I really got to go to the bathroom!"

"I'll Help you."

You helped Rune get to the bathroom in one piece. You waited for her to get done and helped her back to bed. By the time you got her back to bed the commotion the two of you caused had attracted attention. Shade and Echo stood in the room waiting for you to get back. 

"How long have you been up? Can you see me? Do you feel any pain? What color was your pee? Did you shit? Have you had any water? I need to change you bandages. Y/n you should have come to get me at once! Rune hold still I need to give you a once over. Than includes Having you strip nude so I can see you vagina to make sure there is no infection or wounds. Now When-"

"AUNT SHADE!"

"Rune there is no reason to shout I'm right next to you."

"You don't need to check my intimate parts I'm positive they are fine," Rune flushed as she blindly fought off her aunt with a doctorate.

"She has a point Shade. Your checking way to much."

"Y/n this dose not concern you."

"Hold your tongue Shade! Y/n is my sister."

"No shes not."

"Maybe not by blood, but we are kin, and she is more family to me than you or mother ever will be!"

Rune shouted out in anger. You backed up a bit as a violet/black ora surrounded Rune. Shade also backed up and did not make eye contact. With Rune currently being one of only three living Alpha Mages it was not wise for a Beta to cross her even when badly injured.

"Sorry Rune... I did not mean to upset you... your right y/n is family. Sorry Y/n," Shade sounded meek.

"Oh ugh... No problem."

"Aunt Shade please finish up your inspections and get out! I don't want to see you."

"Can you see me now?"

"A little your form is fussy."

"Hummm... Let me take a look at your eyes."

Shade removed the bandaged around Rune's head and looked at her closely. A deep nasty looking scar ran front the top of Rune'e forehead, down through her right eye, and ended just above her chin. You could see every stitch holding Rune's face together. It was not a pretty sight. When Rune opened her right eyelid you saw the eyeball had burst, it to had been stitched back together, the milky light purple iris was completely incapable of sight. Your hand covered your mouth as you swallowed back down your disgust. Shade some how became paler than she had been resembling a skeleton's.

"How bad is it," Rune asked.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes aunt Shade. Tell me just how bad is it."

"I doubt you will ever see out of your right eye again. On a brighter note it looks like you left eye will be able to recover over time. It will take a lot of time and rehabilitation. Because of your lost eye the strain on your Left eye will be great. From what I can tell by a glance you extremely sensitive to light. The pupil is not dilated correctly. Your going to need to keep your left eye closed for a month or more for it to recover properly. You will need to wear a blind fold and then switch to blackout sunglasses. If only I could use healing magic them I could do more for you," Shade finished her diagnoses with regret in her voice.

"So your saying I'm basically blind forever."

"No, not forever. Just for a while. However you need to be prepared for the outcome of never seeing again. It is a miracle you did not lose you memory as far as we can tell. Your lucky."

"Lucky... lucky... LUCKY!!! I'm basically blind and your saying i'm lucky!"

"Yes. You very skull was slit open. I managed to fuse it back together with my mending and stitching magic, but I'm not a healer. You could have Died in that crash. Not to mention you seem to be immune to monster magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"Y/n you tell her."

"Rune... after we crashed a skeleton monster named Papyrus saved us from the wreck. He took you to a friends house and tried to use a form of healing magic like to kind uncle Max and Cerise can use. Unfortunately to did not seem to work."

"It did work."

All heads turned to see Gene standing in the door with arms crossed. A deep rumble echoed in Rune's chest as she stood on shaky legs to challenge her mother the head of the family. Shade picked up Echo and backed up to where you where standing in the far courser of the room. Nether of you where stupid enough to get in the way of a potential fight between Alphas. Gene did not move from her spot as she looked Rune up and down. These two had not spoken sense sense Cerise got arrested almost five years ago. Pain crossed Gene's face as she looked on the daughter she had failed all those long years ago.

"Rune-"

"Don't!"

"I-"

"Just don't!"

Rune's entire body shook as she remained standing. The younger Alpha was in the right to be enraged.

"It's your fault dad's dead. Your fault Cerise is in prison. Your fault Love has to be raised by Amy away from you. Your fault Shade has been reduced to what she is. Your fault Echo is dad-less. YOUR FAULT I HAD TO... had to... grandma..."

Rune collapse on the ground in tears. You through safety to the wind and rushed over to Rune. Rapping your arms around your cousin you turned you back to aunt Gene to shield Rune from her mom.

"Sister... I think you should leave."

"Shade," Gene worned with a flash in her eyes.

"Your in no place to give orders right now. Rune needs rest and your presence is detrimental to her well being. As a doctor I must insist you leave this room at once. You bothering my patient."

"Bu-"

" **L E A V E ! ! !** "

Rune literally roared. Gene was taken aback but left the room with a finale glance filled with both pain and regret. In that moment you loved Shade like never before. Deep down she was not all hate. She has a very very very very very very very very very very very very very small amount of compassion for those she cared about.

"Well that's one way to tell my niece off."

"Great aunt Hope?"

You asked turning around to see the owner of the voice. A middle aged looking women with tan skin, purple eyes, and long white hair stood in the entrance of the room. Stepping inside she was followed by a pack of fully grown Irish Wolf Hounds. She wore an outfit made complexly out of animal pelts. A wise and wild look was always surrounding her.

"Hello betas long time no see."

"I thought you where living in the middle of nowhere on the mountain side," Shade looked utterly confused.

"That I do."

"Then why are you is Gene's territory?"

"She may be the current head of the house, but I am still a Drake and this is still my land. I came to see the young alpha and I have a gift," Hope gestured to her dogs.

The adults parted to reveal a young black hound with a vest and amber eyes. There was also a grey puppy with one blue eye and one brown eye next to the older male jumping around.

"The black male is a fully trained service dog. He will he your eyes and ears so to speak and is named Hades. The little bundle of joy is a 8 week old puppy with a lot of spunk and love to give. If you want to you can get her certified as an emotional support dog or what ever you chose. I have not named her yet. Interesting fact this little darling has heterochromia. The only dog of mine to ever have it actually. Do to that no one wanted to bye her. Name her what ever you like Rune."

"This is to much. I can't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there kid. From what I just herd and saw your going to need a seeing eye dog and Hades is perfect for the job. he has not bonded with anyone else so you can form a strong bond with him."

"Alright I can accent him, but not the puppy. How can I even take care of her."

Hope gave a wicked grin.

"That's for you to figure out. Your an Alpha and as such you need to take care of your own. A pup is a good way to start figuring out how to do that. Pups and so much less work than kids."

"How would you know you old fossil you never even had a child."

"True that may be, but I have been breeding dogs for more than sixty years. I know how to raise many dogs at once."

"Bitch," Shade grumbled.

"Your just sore I'm the one who came up with the idea of getting Rune a survive dog.

"No I'm not."

"Niece you are."

"Fine so what! That dose not matter now. Rune you keeping both dogs and that's that. Doctors orders!"

You grinned at Shade seeing her blush slightly and try to hide a smile.

"Thank you," Rune started crying all over again.

You rocked her back a forward as the other smiles on.


	5. Welcome Home

The next several days where very hard on Rune as she had to learn how to walk around with out her sight. Her seeing eye dog Hades proved his worth on the first day by helping her around. Hades being a large dog was better for Rune as she did not need to bend down to reach the bar on his harness. The little grey puppy followed where ever Hades and Rune went. It took Rune a few days before she decided on what to name her pup she named her Gypsy.

Around the house Rune wore a white blindfold. Getting her used to working with out her sight was hard. You helped out as much as you could by guiding her around or getting her something she needed. When Saturday came Rune was practically bagging to get away from the farm house. With your mom busy with the shop and everyone else working Shade gave both Rune and you a ride back to the Flower Cafe.

"Welcome home girls," your mother called.

It was 8:32am the shop would be opening at 9am. Rune took the time to let Hades get used to his new surroundings. The pounding sound of feet made you look down the hall. Four seven year old children ran down the stairs looking at the dogs with wide eyes.

"Can I pet him," Love asked.

Love is Rune's little sister. The girl had been a surprise pregnancy. She was born an albino with long wispy white hair, ivory skin, and pale purple eyes. Love is very sensitive to sunlight and has to be completely covered up each time she ventured out doors. She also wore glasses specially-designed to filter sunlight. Her personally is mischievous, smart, and has a bad habit of pranking people.

"No Love. Don't touch Hades here. His bond needs to be with me and me alone. He is my eyes now."

"Was there a lot of blood when you bashed your face?"

"Love! Don't ask such things," you responded putting Gypsy down on the ground.

"Why not?"

"First off it's rude. Second is that really the first thing you want to ask Rune?"

"Yes."

"Why," you where puzzled.

"Because there's no point in asking if she is okay. Her having a seeing eye dog means my big sis is blind now. So i asked about the blood instead."

"Thank you for your concern Love," Rune spoke in a voice that was impossible to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"No problem," Love took Rune as being literal.

"Y/n!"

Your little sisters Quin and Jazz tackled you in a hug. Quin is the daughter of your stepfather and mother. When that marriage failed your mom was granted soul custody. Jazz is the daughter of Lulu your mothers girlfriend of the past 5 years.

"Hey kids. How have my favorite little sisters been?"

"Good," Quin flashed you her brightest smile.

Quin is an oddity with both her eyes being different colors the left red and the right blue. Her skin is light gold, her hair long and wavy, and is died bright purple. Quin hates her natural brown hair so your mom died it for her. Quin has an energetic personality with equal amounts of determination and integrity.

"Great," Jazz replayed.

Jazz is a spunky little black babe. She inherited her bravery and attitude from her mother. Jazz has died blond hair, ebony skin, and light brown almost orange eyes. She likes to claim she and Quin are twins from different mothers. The two of them are practically joined at the hip.

"I thought you where staying with Lulu?"

"I'm right here girly," Lulu swaggered on into the room.

"What a nice surprise," You grinned at Lulu.

Lulu is a smocking hot curvy women. With equal amounts of brains and attitude. She is very dark, has light brown eyes, and a black braided weave. She has been an excellent partner for your mother.

"Like wise honey."

"Is my mom here," Atlas interrupted the conversation looking for ether of his parents.

Atlas has his mothers long black hair and tan skin. He inherited his father's yellow eyes. Atlas has a strong sense of justice and would protect his friends with his life. He has a bad habit of following Love's lead and getting into trouble. His best bud is Quin with Jazz being the reasonable one of the group.

"No neither Mary or Jack could make it. They have a lot of work to do back on the farm," Shade responded setting Echo down.

"Oh... okay," Atlas sounded rejected.

"Hey, come here," Rune spoke up holding an arm out for a hug.

"Thanks," Atlas hugged Rune's waist as she stroked his back gently.

"You going to be okay there kid?"

"I'll be fine. I'm use to them not being around," Atlas responded to your question.

No one believe Atlas when he said he would be fine. His parent's where some of the nicest people you knew and yet... they unintentionally neglected their only son. Most of the time Atlas lived with your mom or stayed on the couch in the apartment upstairs. The school year was tough as Atlas only really got to see his parents on the weekends.

"Can I pet the puppy?"

"Her name is Gypsy and yes her you can play with her," Rune answered Jazz's question.

The moment the kids got the okay Gypsy was scooped up in Loves arms and was being chased down by the other two girls who wanted to hold the puppy.

"Poor dog," Atlas whispered as he watched the large blue and brown eyes widen with a yelp of surprise.

"Alright Rune lets get you up stairs and set up for the day."

"Wait. What about work?"

"Rune," Amy paused not sure how to brake it to her niece.

"Y/n why don't you explain up stairs. I've got work to do. Lulu how many bags of-"

"Just because I can't see dose not mean I'm useless," Rune snapped.

"Dear that's not-"

"Not what? Not what you meant? Yes it was. I'm out of a job am I not."

"No sweety your welcome-"

"Let me guess I've been Fired from my other job to?"

"Well..."

"I knew It. Y/n lets go upstairs. I need to figure out how to navigate my room."

"Ugh... sure thing. Mom I'll be back down in a few."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"Your not fired I'm simply changing your job. Take care of Rune and you will still get paid. Rune your still getting paid as well. Just consider it paid time off for sick leave. When you get better you will still have a job.

"Thanks and... sorry for lashing out," Rune apologized to Amy.

"No problem hon. I understand better than most what its like to be fired for an injury," Amy absent-mindedly rubbed where her leg turned prostatic.

"Oh mom," you walked over to her putting your hand on her shoulder.

"Now now. I'll have none of that. I can walk just as good as the next person."

"Of course you can bade," Lulu rapped her arms around your mom and stole a kiss.

"Thanks love," Amy smile up at Lulu.

"Eww get a room," Atlas covered his eyes as he made a face.

"What's the matter Wolfie? Can't take a a little affection," Lulu teased.

"Leave him alone slut," Shade defended the boy.

"Shade! There is no need to be nasty. If your going to insult my lover your not welcome in my shop," Amy snapped.

"Actually aunt Shade has made a valid point," Rune put a hand on Shade's shoulder.

"I have?"

"She has?"

Everyone said at the same time. You looked at Rune like she had just developed a whole in her head. Shade looked utterly confused as her opinions where normally disliked.

"Yes she has. I have been meaning to ask you aunt Amy. Just when will I be able to call Lulu my AUNT Lulu?"

The shit eating grin on Rune's face told all. You liked Lulu just fine, but had never considered her being your stepmom. Amy's entire face turned a lovely shade of pink. Lulu looked surprised then she waggled her eyebrows.

"Yes Amy. Just when are we getting married?"

"Ugh... I think I hear the children calling me," Amy made a hasty exit while her face turned as red as her hair.

"Heh heh heh heh... Ugh... Well, shall we Y/n?"

Rune extended her arm for you to take like a gentleman. You took it and rolled your eyes. Leading Rune to and up the stairs you ignored the argument starting between Shade and Lulu. They always fought so it was nothing new. 

"I want a tern!"

"I just got her!"

"Give her back!"

"Girl's stop fighting over that poor dog. Let her go," Amy scolded the girls as she took Gypsy away from Jazz.

"Aww Y/N perfect timing. Please take this poor thing away before these Hooligans break her."

"Yes mom."

"No!"

"I want her!"

"I didn't get a tern."

"That's enough you three. Leave my dog alone. She needs rest," Rune spoke up.

"But I just got her," Jazz complained.

"I didn't get a tern," Quin crossed her arms.

"I want her back," Love stated.

"How about you girls play with Echo instead. Or you could always torment Atlas," Rune suggested instead.

By the wicked grins on their faces you could tell they chose the latter option. With a combined thanks the girls left to reach havoc. Amy was hot on their trail shouting for them not to go and brake anything. 

"Y/n?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you take this key and unlock my bedroom door please?"

"Sure thing."

You let go of Rune's arm and took the key with your free hand. Holding Gypsy in one arm you unlocked the door. You where excited to finally see Rune's bedroom. The moment the door opened you saw bookshelves and gothic decor.

There was a black bunk bed shoved in the far corner with the top bunk being a bed with a dark purple bedspread and the bottom bunk a black futon couch. An armoire painted like a dark forest was in the far right corner. A black dark wood desk with shelves filled with office supply's rested between the armoire and the futon. There was a closet with the door painted with a fairytale castle set in the night and rose gardens all around. Two large dark wood book shelves stood from floor to ceiling next to the bed filled with books from end to end. On the mostly blank side of the room was a full length mirror surrounded by two shelves filled with all manner of art supply's, photos, craft stuff, and an instrument case.

"Wow... your room is just wow."

"Look up."

You looked up and your jaw dropped. The entire ceiling was a mural of the Milky Way. You gaped at Rune.

"When did you get a contractor to do all this?"

Rune snorted.

"I painted this room and everything in it myself."

"When did you have time for all this?"

"Why do you think I almost never leave this room. Besides, most of my painting is done at night when I can't sleep."

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"It's called insomnia, Dear. I have had it sense before I left the farm for good."

"Do you..."

You trailed off not wanting to ask the question as you might upset Rune, but your curiosity was eating you alive.

"You play an instrument?"

You asked instead eyeing the instrument case. Rune walked over and sat on the bottom bunk. Hades jumped up beside her. Gypsy squirmed in your arms tell you to set her down she ran over to the bed where Rune picked her up and placed the pup in her lap.

"No, not really. That instrument case has not been touched in months. However I will probably be getting a lot of practice in now that my favored past time has been eliminated."

"Reading," you looked over the shelves.

Rune had all kinda of books you had never seen before. By a glance you saw she had two whole shelves of books on monster races ranging from a to z. The rest of that book shelve was filled with books on magic and science. The second book shelf was filled with more functional and historical books.

"You have books about monsters?"

"Yup. I have the complete encyclopedia on monster kind. I also have several excellent books on magic. Your welcome to borrow one from time to time. If I recall correctly we are over do on our magic lessons. Are we not?"

"I can't use magic."

"Nonsense your a mage just like me. We may not have the same soul trait but your definitely a mage."

"I can't use magic. I've tried."

"Your a late bloomer. I should have a book on integrity mages on the top shelve. I suggest you look at it."

"My mom can't use magic and nether can I."

"Aunt Amy choose not to use her gifts. Yours have yet to manifest. There's a difference."

"Can we not talk about this anymore."

"Alright. Anything else you want to discuss?"

"How are you doing?"

Rune was silent for a while before she started to laugh. Her laughter turned into down right Hysteria. She ended up sprawled against the back of her pillows with a worried Hades licking her face.

"Down boy," Rune barley managed to get the words out though her wheezing breaths.

"You okay?"

Your innocent question started her laughing all over again. You waited for her to calm down before saying anything else. Rune settled and sat up. Taking off the blind fold she stood up and walked over to the other wall with her right hand outstretched. After making contact she followed the wall over to where the mirror was. Standing not far behind her you saw her reflection.

The stitches keeping the long cut on her face closed where pitch black. You could make out every detail of Shade's handy work. She really did know what she was doing when it came to wounds. Just how Shade had stitched up Rune's right eye ball was complicated. A crisscross stitch had been used to seal the busted pupil. 

"Y/n."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to take a picture of how I look right now."

"What why?"

"I want to be able to see myself like this. When my left eye heals I want to know what i looked like."

"Well alright if your sure?"

"Positive."

You got your your cell phone and took a picture of Rune. Putting your cell away it rang as soon as it entered your pocket. With a groan you took it back out and checked the caller id. It was a number you did not recognize.

"Hello?"

"HUMAN. WHERE IS THIS SHOP OF YOURS LOCATED! I'VE BEEN LOOKING AROUND AND CAN'T FIND THIS FLOWER CAFE."

The voice along gave away who the caller was.

"Papyrus? How did you get my number?"

"THAT DOSE NOT MATTER. WHERE IS THE SHOP."

"Ugh... It's on Littleriver Dr. Just passed Surface St, about half and hour away from the monster distract. We are not open for another half hour."

"EXCELLENT I'LL BE THERE BY OPENING."

With that he hung up. You just stared at your cell.

"Who was that?"

You glanced up at Rune and wondered if you should tell her about her soulmate. He had saved her life, but...

"Just a new costumer."

"Alright. I could some rest."

"Great."

You decided to keep Papyrus a secret for now. After all it would be far better to watch Rune meet him for the first time without knowing ahead pf time. You pondered if she would even be able to feel the bond. After all Rune's connection to her soul had been sealed by her mother's curse.


	6. Loss of words.

With Rune taking a nap up stairs you sipped out of her room and down the stairs. The bottom floor was bustling with activity. Your mother and Lulu where busy getting last minuet thing ready. The girl's had managed to corner Atlas and where now braiding his long black hair much to his dismay. Shade was actually being helpful by cleaning up a mess Gypsy made in the corner with much grumbling. 

"Hey mom how are things going?"

"There going well. How's Rune?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Good, good. The more rest she has the better."

"Yeah... hey I got a call from that Papyrus guy a few moments ago."

"What?"

Amy dropped the potting soil she was caring. She looked at you with her deep blue eye's.

"What did he want?"

"He said something about showing up here to see how Rune was doing."

"Dose she know?"

"No I did not tell her. I figured that was a conversation best let to those two. Last thing I need is to get in the way of soulmates."

"True, very true, but she won't be able to feel anything."

"I know. We all know that."

"What on earth are you two blabbering about," Shade tossed out the plastic bag with dog poop and cut in on your conversation.

"Shade this dose not concern you," Your mother spoke firmly.

"Oh yes it dose. If your talking about my favored niece Rune then it dose concern me. I am not just her aunt I'm her doctor. Now what is going on."

"Oh very well you stupid beta. We where discussing Rune's soulmate situation."

"Her what?"

You exchanged a glance with your mother. Shade stood there looking dumb and then she started to laugh. 

"Hahaha ha ha heh... good joke. Rune can't possible have a soulmate."

"And why are you so sure?"

Your mother eyed Shade with skepticism. You remembered the story Rune told you of her mother. 

"Her curse. Gene did a pretty good job making sure her little alpha would never find her one true love."

"What curse?"

"Mom you don't know?"

"Never mind all that. If Amy dose not know Rune did not tell her. Y/n please explain what you mean by Rune's soulmate," Shade waved off your mom and turned to you.

"To put it simply the monster who saved us is her soulmate."

"A monster..."

Shade looked about ready to murder someone. You patted her back and smiled at her. Amy looked from you to Shade and sighed.

"Alright you two Enough of that. If Papyrus is coming them we have some work to do. I want this place spotless. Oh and Shade sense your here you can be useful and help get the place ready."

"I don't work here."

"True, but you need to pay your debt."

"What debt?"

"It seem Echo has found my flowers," Amy pointed behind Shade.

You turned around and started laughing. Little Echo was sitting on the ground surrounded by a pile of shredded flowers and was in the process of pulling a Lilly apart. Shade shouted for Echo to stop and rushed to stop her child. After Shade picked her daughter up Amy held out an apron with a knowing smile. Shade took it with a grumble and went in back to get a broom to clean up the mess. You also went in back to get your own apron on to start your work day.

After all the pre-work preparation where done you took your place behind the cash register. Lulu went in the kitchen to make the pastries for the day, your mom busied herself with inventory in the back, and Shade was put to work cleaning up the place. The kids had been sent up stairs to play and stay out of trouble. Some how Echo ended up in the far corner curled up with a blanket sleeping in a pile. You decided to leave her be as she was not causing any harm. A little after 9am the first customers flowed in and out. 

Half and hour after opening the door opened and Papyrus ducked into the small cafe. He was not alone the fish women from before was with him. They made quite the pare standing over seven feet tall and dressed in some type of black and red armor. You leaned over the counter and gave a little wave.

"Hey, welcome to the Flower Cafe. Can I help you?"

You put on your best costumer service smile. The few human costumers watched the monsters in fascination as monsters had not come to this part of the city yet. Before Papyrus or Undyne could answer Echo somehow managed to latch herself onto papyrus's leg. Papyrus raised his leg off the floor and tried to pry Echo off.

"HOW DO YOU GET THIS TINY HUMAN OFF?"

"What's with the little punk?"

Undyne asked looking Echo over. Echo looked away from Papyrus and looked at the fish with wide eyes.

"Fishy," Echo said as she made grabbing arms for Undyne.

"TINY HUMAN WANT'S YOU," Papyrus finally dislodge Echo from his leg and held her out to Undyne.

"I don't do kids," Undyne tried to avoid taking Echo as she backed up slightly.

"I'll take her," you went around the counter and held out your arms for Echo very much amused.

The other customers smiled at the sight of Echo loving them. The humans turned back to what they where doing no longer nervous of the monsters who just handled a toddler with care. Papyrus handed Echo to you happily. Echo accepted you even though she had wanted the fish. 

"So what brings you here?"

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW THE TALL WOMEN IS DOING?"

"Rune is currently resting upstairs. If you would like to see her I can take you up stairs during my brake, but that is not until noon."

"I'LL WAIT," Papyrus stated as he found a seat at the corner table.

"Hey Paps you may have all day but I don't. I've got to get back to my girlfriend we made plans for later today," Undyne fallowed Papyrus over to the table.

"THEN LEAVE. I'M STAYING. I'LL JUST HAVE MY USELESS BROTHER PICK ME UP LATER. YOU CAN LEAVE NOW," Papyrus dismissed his friend.

"FINE! Good residence," Undyne stormed out of the shop.

"Well that just happened," you watched the fish women duck on her way out.

"So you want anything to eat or drink while you wait? I've got a menu in case your interested," You placed a menu on the table in front of the monster.

He took the menu and looked over want was available. You waited some what impatiently for him to make a choice. The tapping of your pen against your pad of paper slowly got to the monster. With a huff of annoyance he put the menu down.

"I'LL HAVE MINT TEA AND A HONEY BISCUIT."

"Very good choice sir. Your order will be ready shortly."

You walked away happily as your subtle ploy to make him hurry up worked. Whistling a happy tune you dropped the order of at the counter for the honey biscuit. Making the tea one handed was easy as you took out a tea bag and pored the hot water. Now all you had to do was wait about five minute for the tea to steep and then take it to Papyrus. As you waited for the tea to steep you took a look around.

A couple siting at a table in the far corner opposite talking about their week. An old man reading a news paper while drinking his coffee and eating a flower cake. A young mother and her son. Then there was Papyrus siting over in the far corner. He was looking very unfriendly with his spare features. Echo squirmed in your arms.

"What is it Sweetie?"

"Bones," Echo pointed at Papyrus.

"What? You want to be with the skeleton?"

Echo nodded vigorously.

"I don't know little one. Your mom might not like that very much. She was not really happy to find you on the skeleton last time."

An actual emotion flashed in the normally blank grey eyes. It was clear to you Echo was going to find a way to be with papyrus one way or another.

"How about this. I'll take you over there when I bring him his food sound good?"

Echo nodded.

"Good. Now settle down. If your two much trouble I'll just give you to your mom."

"No," Echo huddled into your side.

"Alright, alright you can stay," You chuckled down at the little bundle in your arms.

"Order up," Lulu called over the counter.

"Thanks Lulu."

"No problem Girly."

You picked up the honey biscuit, swung by the tea, and balanced the tray on your way over to the table. Placing the tray down on the table you took the plate with the biscuit off and set the tea down next to the plate. Then you put Echo down in the chair next to Papyrus.

"Here you. Hope you enjoy," You smiled as you walked off.

"HEY WAIT. WHY IS TINY HUMAN HERE?"

You chose to ignore Papyrus by whisking a happy tune and putting your hands into your pockets of your jeans with the tray tucked safely under your arm.

"Y/n," the old man with the news paper signaled you over.

"Be right there Gramps. You want a refill?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, coming right up," you winked at him and shot him a finger gun.

Gramp's was a regular he came in nearly every day for a morning coffee. He was a sweat old man, good company, and had been coming to the cafe sense it opened back when you where a kid. You swung behind the counter and grabbed the pot of black coffee for Gramps.

"Here you go."

"Thank your Y/n. My you really have turned into a lovely young women."

"Oh stop you old charmer."

"I mean it. Your lovely. How old are you now? 20?"

"23 actually."

"Goodness I'm getting old."

"Your not that old."

"I'm in my 70's. I'm a grumpy old man."

"Well you never grumpy around here."

"That's because your mother is a very good friend of mine. By the way tell her that Lulu is a keeper."

"Your just saying that because you like checking my mom and her girlfriend out."

Gramp's laughed.

"Guilty as charged."

"See you around old man. Call me if you need a refile."

"Will do."

You returned to the cash register and checked out the mother and her son. A few new customers came and went. Amy joined you around 10am. Shade was in and out cleaning up messes, taking out the trash, and helping out in the back. Your mom was taking full advantage of having an extra set of hands. Shade sent a few glares at Papyrus and her daughter, but said nothing about it. Apparently she was trying to tolerate the monster for the sake of her daughter. The kids made an appearance close to noon.

"WOW! Who are you?"

Love ran over to Papyrus and was practically bouncing in place with her excitement. 

"How are you alive," Quin asked arms crossed behind her back.

"Why are you so tall," Jazz asked.

"Are you a carnivore," Atlas asked eye the sharp teeth.

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. I AM A MONSTER. NO I AM NOT A CARNIVORE," Papyrus was a good sport and answered all the kids questions.

They bombarded the skeleton with all kind of questions some of them where very personal making Papyrus even blush. The simple questions turned into a shouting match between Love and Quin. The two girls where fighting over what could be cooler if Papyrus could turn into a bone dragon or if he could summon a bone dragon. Jazz sided with Quin and Atlas sided with Love. Things escalated into an actual fist fight. You and Shade happened to be in the room and where trying to hold the feisty girls at bay as they shouted insults at one another. Papyrus seemed rather entertained at the display. The customers who had been if the cafe made a hasty exit leaving their pavements on their tables. Amy and Lulu entered from the back to see what was going on. No won was happy with how things had turned out. Amy started scolding the girls giving them an earful.

Of course all the commotion made it impossible to sleep. Rune woke from her nap feeling groggy. She got off her futon, grabbed Hades harness, and opened her bedroom door. Gypsy fallowed Rune and Hades as the three made their way down the stairs. Rune kept one hand on the handrail for balance. Once on the bottom floor Rune made sure her blind fold was in place before she entered the Cafe. At first no one noticed her except Papyrus.

Papyrus sucked in a breath as he looked Rune up and down. Tall, slender, good body build, very long black hair in twin braids, a white blind fold over her eyes with a stitched up scar running nearly the entire length of the right side of her face. Rune was wearing a simple long sleeved button up white blows, grey jeans, black ankle boots, and a large black dog with amber eyes stood at her side. A little grey puppy stood at her feet hiding behind Rune's legs.

"What's with all the shouting?"

"Rune?"

You asked as you looked behind you. The others in the room did the same thing as Rune had basically snuck up on everyone. Rune placed a hand on her hip and cocked it waiting for an answer.

"Well what's all this shouting about?"

"Rune! Please talk some sense into Quin. Tell her Papyrus would be cooler if he could transform into a bone dragon not just summon one," Love stated from Shades arms.

"No she's wrong. Papyrus would be cooler if he could summon one," Quin stated from your arms.

"Hang on a moment girls. Back up please. Who is this Papyrus person? I have never met him before," Rune gestured with her hands.

"What! You have not met Papyrus?"

"No, who is he?"

You started to chuckle. With out even realizing it Papyrus had wilted a little as it became clear Rune did not know who he was nor know he was in the same room as her. 

"Papyrus is the monster who saved us from the car crash Rune."

"Y/n? What do you mean? I thought that was you."

"Your kidding right. Do I look like I can tare a door off a truck."

"HE DID WHAT TO MY TRUCK?"

"Oops."

"Rune please calm down. Your truck will be fine it is currently in Jack's garage," Amy stated going over to Rune.

"Alright, so my truck with be repaired. Good, good. So this Papyrus saved my life?"

"Yes he did. He tried to use magic on you, but it did not work. Anyway you own him your life. As a mater of fact he is here right now. I think you two should meet."

"He's here? Well if he really did save my life then it is only right I thank him. Will you introduce me?"

"With pleasure. Rune I'd like to introduce you to Papyrus. He's a skeleton monster."

"Nice to meet you Papyrus. My name is Rune Drake," Rune held out her hand to shake.

Papyrus slowly stepped forward. His soul thumped against his rib cage it was going haywire being so close to his soulmate. The only thing was even though he knew she was meant to be his her own soul was not responding. He could feel it was there, but it was silent like it was being blocked some how. He took her hand and felt an electric jolt go through his bones. Rune felt it to as her magic shocked her, her chest started to hurt, and an ache filled her bones. Ignoring the dull pain Rune gave Papyrus's gloved hand a firm shake and let go.

"Nice to meet you to... Rune."

"Your a quiet one aren't you," Rune stated tilted her head to the side.

"..."

"Okay then, well nice to meat my savior. If you want to talk some time you are welcome to swing by again. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take my dogs out on a walk."

"Why don't you take Papyrus with you Rune?"

Your mother suggested. Rune smiled and shook her head.

"No that's alright. Y/n is all the company I need."

"But Rune," You started.

"I won't take no for an answer y/n. Aunt Amy can you spare my cousin for an hour or so. I want to go to the park just down the street."

"Well It is almost her lunch time. Alright y/n can go with you. However I believe Papyrus should go with you two. Rune you really need to spend time with him."

"What is with everyone all of a sudden. I shook his hand."

"You did not say thank you," you pointed out as you took Rune's arm.

"Oh... well in that case. Mr. Papyrus would you like to come with me and y/n on a short walk."

Papyrus nodded. Rune waited for a few moment's before sighing.

"Papyrus if your going to answer me please use words. I can't exactly see right now."

"yes i want to go."

"Very well. Come one y/n. You can lead Gypsy. I'll take Hades. Papyrus... thanks for saving my life."

You followed Rune as she left the building. Papyrus was not far behind you. You knew that the lark was about to get a lot more interesting.


	7. Park disaster and Convict cousin

Awkward silence stretched as you walked arm in arm with Rune. Papyrus walked with forced confidence in every step. He had yet to really say anything in front of Rune. You where contemplating ditching the par just to get a conversation started. It was beyond clear Rune was blind to the pull of her soul. No surprise there.

Entering through the iron gates led to a beautiful landscape. Rolling green hills topped with trees of all different kinds from oak to pine, from willow to birch, even a few apple and peach trees. Flowers grew in rows, on brushes, and on vines. The Gardeners really loved this place. The edge of the park on the west side was actually bordered by the Ebbot forest. A dark place filled with lots of shade and a prefect place to ditch the love birds to be.

You steered Rune off the path toward the treeline. Papyrus followed without much compliant curious to see where you where going. Little Gypsy tugged at her leash happily trying to chase a butterfly. You chuckled at her shenanigans. Hades was doing a very good job as Rune's seeing eye dog as he guided her around a bench you had not seen. Luckily you where holding onto Rune's arm or else you would have been jumping benches.

Entering the woods finally made Rune stop. She squeezed your arm lightly and forced you to halt with her. Rune cleared her throat and looked at you despite her clear lack of sight.

"Dear cousin... your not guiding me into woods are you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Really? Cause is smells like the woods are right in front of us and the park behind us. You where planning on ditching me as soon as you found a good spot are you not?"

"How'd you guess?"

"My nose is never wrong beside I would do the same thing to you in your shoes."

"Do what?"

"I'm not taking that bate. I just want to walk and eat ice cream."

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"...No."

"Liar."

"Fine yes I am, but it just tastes so good."

"No dairy for you. Besides that no wheat either. The ice cream cone is made of wheat."

"My allergies are not that bad."

"You brake out when you eat dairy and can't breath when you have wheat."

Rune stayed silent as your clear logic had beaten her best arguments. With your plot to leave the hopeless couple alone dashed you guided Rune back to the path. Papyrus fallowed without so much as a word.

"Bloody Hell! Rune is that you? What in god's name did you do to your face!"

The unmistakable Scottish accent gave away the identify of the speaker right away. You rolled your eyes and smiled.

"Hello Fiona. What are you doing here?"

A tall redheaded women came into view. Her hip length hair was braided over her left shoulder with the part concealing that half of her face. She was dressed in a classic bartenders uniform, black flats, and a royal blue back pack attached to her back. A positively Sinister grin stretched across Fiona's freckled face.

"Nice to SEE you to Ru-ru."

You slapped a hand over your mouth to stifle a snicker. Rune's body tensed. 

"RU-RU?"

Papyrus broke the moment of silence. Fiona glanced up at the skeleton, blinked, and grinned.

"Yep! That's what I like to call me girlfriend. ~How have you been sweetheart?~"

The amount of sarcastic sugar Fiona coated on her words was cringy however it was clear to you that Fiona was trying to not panic. Rune gave a gruff grumble and let the pun slide.

"Fi you can drop the pretenses I know your worried about me. Y/n would you mind entertaining Papyrus while I speak with my fiance."

"FIANCE???"

Both you and Papyrus shouted at the same time. Papyrus felt his soul skip a pulse as it had never occurred to him his soulmate might be in a relationship. You where absolutely stunned as far as you had known Rune had never been on a date with anyone let alone her best friend of the past fifteen years. Fiona blushed.

"Rune! I thought you wanted to keep that a secret."

"... shit. Your right I did... well no point in hiding it now. y/n would you mine keeping our engagement a secret? I have not yet found a good way to tell the rest of the family about my... relationship."

"How long have you to been together?"

You asked still trying to process the new information.

"We've been in an on and off relationship sense high school hon. Few years hear, few months there, a brake that lasts a couple years then we get back together. We actually have a kid."

"Fiona! That was personal."

"If she's going to know about our engagement then i don't see why she can't know about our kid."

"Kid?"

You where lost by that point. Rune and Fiona had really adopted a child together why would they not share it with the rest of the family. Papyrus clenched his fists and tried to stay calm. His red eyelights glowed brighter as red smoke billowed out the sides of his eye sockets. The monster shook with a building primal rage. Now that he had found his soulmate there was no way he would be out done by some human female. 

"We both agreed to keep her a secret. she is not something we can discuss in public."

"Well I'm tied of hiding our little Rose. She is the sweetest little thing and if anyone has a problem with her being our kid they can just... can... ugh?"

Fiona stopped arguing with Rune and stared past both her partner and you. Looking over your shoulder your immediate thought was 'Oh shit'. Papyrus was clearly shacking with rage. Knowing what his relationship with Rune was it was understandable he would he angry to learn Rune already had a mate and a child. However humans did not have the same instincts that monsters or mages did. 

"Fi? What is it?"

Rune asked before the answer became clear. Rune could literally taste the magic in the air. Being the resident Guru of magic in your family she knew something was very wrong.

"Fiona you need to leave."

"But-"

"I'll call you later, go."

"Alright."

Rune told Fiona to leave. Reluctantly the redhead did as told. Hades let out a growl as Rune took your arm and pushed you behind her. Papyrus took several deep breaths mentally reminding himself this was the surface and he would not stoop to his brothers level and give into instinct just like that. With out a word Papyrus stormed off determined to blow off some steam somewhere less public. He would take the infinitive to claim Rune another day before she bonded with that other human.

"Rune he's gone."

"So it seams."

You pushed Rune away from you. She stumbled slightly before turning to you in confusion.

"How could you do this to him?"

You accused pretty mad Rune was acting like nothing was wrong.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you feel anything? Anything at all around him?"

"y/n, what are you talking about?"

"Seriously? Nothing? I would kill to fine mine."

"Your what? y/n your not making any sense. Feel what exactly toward him? He may have helped us out in the crash, but i don't understand what you want me to feel."

"Are you really that cut off from your soul? It's obvious to everyone else around you."

"My... soul?"

"Yes, your soul. Are you really def to it?"

Rune was silent. After a few moments your anger cooled as you remembered it was not Rune's fault for what happened to her. The subject of Rune's soul had always been a sore subject for her one you where currently bring up. Rune took a deep breath before asking you a question.

"y/n."

"Yeah?"

"What should I be feeling toward Papyrus?"

"Ugh... it's not my place to say. You need to figure it out on your own."

"Please! ... just tell me. I... probably wont ever figure it out on my own."

You contemplated telling her for a moment. It was so rare Rune asked anyone to tell her what she needed as she was always the one with answers to everyone else's questions.

"Nope. IT really is not my place to tell you. This should stay between you and that skeleton."

"I hate you."

"Love you to Rune."

===

After getting back to the shop you excused yourself to head up to your room. You needed a few minuets away from Rune and her complicated love life. Entering your room upstairs you flopped face first on your bed ready to pass out and nap all your problems away for a a few hours. You drifted in and out a sleep awhile.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

You where abruptly awakened from your nap by you cell being obnoxious. With tired eyes and a yawn you answered to call begrudgingly.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this miss y/n Jackson?"

"Ugh... yes. Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"I am officer King. I am your cousin Cerise Drake's case manager and parole officer. Her primary emergence contact Rune Drake has not answered any of my calls. You are listed as her secondary contact. Have you been in tough with Cerise's elder sister?"

"Ugh... yes I have. We live together."

"Excellent. Then you can inform Rune that she is over an hour late to fill out Cerise's release forms. She was supposed to be at central station to get her sister today."

"OH! Crap! That was today?"

"Yes Miss Jackson. There had better be a good reason for Miss Rune to not be answering her phone or being here."

"About that. Rune a victim of a car accident two weeks ago and has only recently gotten home. She is... hit her head and is temporally blind."

"Our data base shows not listed reports of such a terrible accident. Your not lying to me are you Miss Jackson?"

"Of course not Officer King. I'm telling the truth."

"Then why was this accident not reported or where we informed about Rune's current condition?"

"I don't know. I do know her cell phone was destroyed in the wrench so that is why she has not answered any of your calls."

"Your excuse for her forgetting about her sister is unbelievable. Tell Rune she is required to be here withing half an hour or a police escort will be sent to drag her here."

"Why?"

"Because miss Jackson. Miss Rune is the only one who legally can sign for Cerise's release as their mother is... well as your family you already know what is wrong with Mrs. Gene Drake."

"Oh... right."

"Look miss Jackson I don't want to be the bad guy, but it is time for Cerise to go home. She has been on her best behavior for five years now. Just tell Rune to be here withing half an hour. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

With that Officer King hung up. You blinked and groaned. Today was shaping out to be a very busy day. Forcing yourself out of your bed your feet shuffled across the carpet to open your door. With sagging shoulders you walked down the hall to Rune's room and knocked on the door. There was a loud bang fallowed by a lot of swear words. 

"Enter," Rune's voice was muffled by the door.

Opening the door you saw Rune had fallen off the top bunk and was currently laying on the ground. Hades was licking her face as she tried to sit up.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine once he head stops pounding. Is there something you needed?"

"No, but you where apparently supposed to be at central station an hour ago."

"Why would i need to go there... !@#$%^& *&^%$#@ !@@# #$% &^%$#@!@#$% !@#$%^&*@#$%^&@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^@#$%^#$%^@#$%^!!!"

Your face heated up at Rune's choice of words. With a grunt she heaved herself off the ground and straitened her clothing. Throwing her purse over her shoulder her left hand grabbed Hades harness and her right hand grasped your arm in her hurry out of her room.

"Rune wait. What are you doing?"

"WE are going to get Cerise. i need you to drive me there and we'll need to take your moms van. You can drive that yes?"

"Well ya, but-"

"No buts! I completely forgot that was today this is SUCH @#$%^& @#$%^!!!"

Rune dragged you down the stares and to the back door. Her choice of words had every head in the house peeking out of doorways. Wide eyes kids and shocked adults. 

"RUNE! You do not use such langue under my roof."

"Sorry Aunt Amy, but i don't have time for a long lecture right now. y/n and I need to go get Cerise and we need your van. Can we please have the keys?"

"ugh- Sure?"

"Thanks."

Rune grabbed the keys off the key holder by the back door on her way out. She finally let go of your arm and stopped.

"Which way to the van?"

"This way."

"Thanks."

You guided Rune to the van parked on the other side of the lot. After letting her get settled up front and putting Hades in the back you took the driver seat. Before you left you ran back inside to grab your own bag and then pulled out of the complex. The drive to central station was uneventful. After finding a close parking spot you got out and the three of you entered the starion.


End file.
